Jelly Gets Grounded For Giga Infinity (PB
Cast *Ivy as Jelly Otter, Turanga Yuko, and Blossom. *Tween Girl as Peanut Otter, Laura Koala, and Buttercup. *Shy Girl as Butter Otter and Bubbles. *Julie as Pinch Raccoon. *Eric as Munchy Beaver and Andy Panda. *Kayla as Sophie the Otter. *Brian as Flick Duck. *Kate as Turanga Leela and Mrs Shaw. *Simon as Mr Dike. *Young Guy as Scootch Raccoon. *David as Philip J Fry and Tyler. Transcript *Jelly: Now to make some more fake video game openings. *sees an abandoned biplane *Jelly: Now I can use that plane to return home at Canada. *jumps on the plane and flies it *to: At PB&J's bedroom *Pinch: I thought Jelly was supposed to watch some episodes of The Bubble Guppies. *to: Jelly in PB&J's home *Jelly: All right! I returned home! Now to go into the basement and make even more fake video game openings there! *goes into his house and into her basement *Jelly: And now i'm ready to do it. *Minutes Later *Jelly: I made the openings to Yoshi's New Island from 2000, New Super Mario Bros. 2 from 1988, Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996, Super Mario 3D Land from 1991, Super Mario World from 1977, Mario Kart 8 from 1999, Mario Party: Island Tour from 1987, Super Mario Kart from 1970, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze from 1995. They are all real not fake. Time to broadcast them on every screen possible! *minutes later *Jelly: All right! Now every portable video game screen, TV screen, movie screen, and computer screen will have our video game openings. *to: In Tyler's bedroom *Tyler: Let's check what's on TV. *turns on the TV. We cut to the words on the TV screen reading Opening to Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996 REAL NOT FAKE *Tyler: That must be Jelly! She made the Opening to Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996 Real not fake! It is completely fake. The video game didn't come out until May 2010! I am gonna call Sophie the Otter right now! (on the phone) Hello Sophie. Jelly made another fake video game opening besides several others and broadcasted and ported them all on each TV, movie, computer, and portable handheld console screen. They were all fake! Please come over to my house and ground her! *Sophie: Okay Tyler. Bye. *hangs up *to: In PB&J's bedroom *Pinch: Now I must tell all my buddies! (uses a megaphone) WAKE UP EVERYONE!! RISE AND SHINE!! *to: In Sophie's bedroom, Peanut wakes up *Peanut: Butter, Munchy, Flick, Scootch, Sophie! Somebody's calling us over for something important! Let's go down the slide and outside! *Flick: All right then. *Butter, Munchy, Flick, Scootch, and Sophie go down the slide, then run out of Sophie's bedroom *Sophie: Hey Pinch. *Munchy: Something new is happening! *Scootch: Pinch, will you please tell us the big news? *Pinch: All right. Jelly made tons of fake video game openings! One of them I saw after watching an episode of The Simpsons on TV was an opening to Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze from 1995, and it claimed to be real and from Mario. It's actually wrong because it was released this year, not 1995! It is also from DK and technically not from Mario as DK characters appeared in Mario games. *creates a large bubble *Pinch: Everyone, please jump into this bubble so that we can float all the way there. *Scootch: All right. Category:GoAnimate Stories